f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Carel Godin de Beaufort
|birthplace = Maarsbergen, Netherlands |death date = |placeofdeath = Cologne, Germany |nationality = |status = Deceased (fatal accident) |firstrace = 1957 German Grand Prix |firstwin = |lastrace = 1964 German Grand Prix |lastwin = }} Jonkheer Karel Pieter Antoni Jan Hubertus (Carel) Godin de Beaufort (born April 10, 1934 in Maarsbergen, Netherlands - died August 2, 1964 in Cologne, Germany) was a Dutch racing driver. He became the first Dutchman to ever score points in the Formula One World Championship. He was killed in an practice session for the 1964 German Grand Prix. Formula One Career Before Formula One Before his Formula One career, de Beaufort was a driver in the Formula Two series, until he left the sport in to pursue his Formula One career. 1957 De Beaufort made his Formula One debut under the name Ecurie Maarsbergen, in the Formula One and Formula Two 1957 German Grand Prix. He raced his Formula Two car, placing 14th position. He would not race another Formula One event for this season. 1958 He returned to the world of Formula One in the season when he entered his Formula One in his home Grand Prix. He manged to finish 11th position. He again entered into the 1958 German Grand Prix, racing his Formula Two car. He was unable to complete the race after an he suffered and engine failure on the third lap of the race. 1959 Again, De Beaufort privately entered himself into his home Grand Prix, with his Formula One . He managed to place 10th position. The following race, he was offered a drive with Scuderia Ugolini for the 1959 French Grand Prix. He managed to place his in 9th place, however he was not offered a position on the team. 1960 De Beaufort was able to enter into his home Grand Prix, but with a Formula One instead of his . He finished in 8th place. 1961 In , he had found the funds to enter in more events. He began the season with his F1 in the 1961 Dutch Grand Prix, placing 14th. He then entered into the 1961 Belgian Grand Prix, finishing in 11th place. He entered into the 1961 French Grand Prix, but was unable to complete the event when his car began to overheat and was forced to retire to the pits. Although he raced in six events that season, he was still unable to gain a point. 1962 For the season, he planned to enter all of the events that year, with his . He got the highest finish of his career in the 1962 Dutch Grand Prix, placing 6th position. He entered the 1962 Monaco Grand Prix, but did not qualify for the event. He then gained another 6th position in the 1962 French Grand Prix, adding to his points and allowing him to finish the season with two championship points. 1963 For the season, he sat out the 1963 Monaco Grand Prix, due to his failure to qualify for the event in the previous season. He participated in the rest of the events in the season, with the exception of the 1963 French Grand Prix. He walked away from the season with another two points. 1964 In , de Beaufort entered his in the 1964 Dutch Grand Prix, but retired because of an engine failure on the 8th lap of the race. This failure forced him to sit out the following 3 races. He returned for the 1964 German Grand Prix, but was unable to start the race after his fatal practice accident. Death De Beaufort was killed during a practice session for the 1964 German Grand Prix. The car veered off of the track in the Bergwerk corner. He was ejected from the car and suffered serious head, chest and leg injuries. He was taken to a local hospital, but later transferred to a neurological specialist hospital in Cologne, Germany. He died of his injuries three days after the accident. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Career Results ||||0|NC}} |16th|14th|7th||0|NC}} | |7th| |14th|13th|10th| |11th|2|16th}} |9th||10th| | | |10th|10th|2|14th}} |||| |||||0|NC}} External Links Category:1934 births Category:1964 deaths Category:1957 Début Drivers Category:Dutch Drivers Category:Porsche Drivers Category:Maserati Drivers Category:F1 drivers killed while racing